Stardew Valley: To Start Again
by Pixiedragons
Summary: Her grandpa's last words whispers in her mind. She looks around her apartment. Fragments of what she once was scattered across the gray space in neat little corners. Things that was handled often now just sit there,collecting dust. "I guess I can't be crushed any more than this." Chance whispers. She takes the envelope with both hands, and breaks the wax seal.
1. Prologue

Chance Jones didn't know why everyone so was sad. For the past few weeks, the feeling hung heavily in the air. Her parents tried to hide it behind a smile and told her that everything was fine, but nothing could convince her fully. She did everything to make everyone happy, to make the feeling go away. Pretty pictures, silly stories or words that just pop into her head. But nothing she did work.

The feeling continued to grow, until one night the sound of the phone ringing stirred her from her slumber. Moments later her parents were shaking her awake. They had to see grandpa was all they said as they carried her to the car. The entire car trip was quiet, not even the cd that made her fall asleep played. The 7-year-old watch the night world pass by with interest. Not caring that everything is a blur, or that she's in nothing but her pajamas. To her this was an adventure, and in the end of this night car trip, she'll be able see her favorite person outside of her dad.

The car slowly rolls up to the first parking space. Chance grins, her eager hands unbuckle the seat belt. Then she made her way toward the front door. She ignores the overpowering sent of bleach that assaults her nose as she skips past the reception desk and down a hallway. She doesn't need any help to find the room anymore. She's been her so many times that she now knows the way by heart. She reaches for the door knob but pause to look at her parents trailing behind her. Her father, carrying her sleeping brother, nods with a somber look. Her step-mother talks quietly to the nurse next to her. She smiles, and pushes open the door.

The white florescent lighting was replaced with a crackling fire. It's dancing flames casting shadows along the walls and furniture. She looks around, trying to find her grandpa. Her gaze passing over the sword on the mantle, the little squishy statue and a picture of her and grandma when she was a baby.

"Chance… I'm glad you came." Her grandpa's voice croak from the opposite wall. She turns toward where she heard the voice. It is there she found her grandpa in his bed, the blue comforter covering most of his body.

"Grandpa!" she chirps. She skips toward the bed, but stops just as she got close enough to see without her glasses. Her grandpa's skin was pale, the moonlight streaming form the window made almost made it take on a soft glow. His ragged breathing now more apparent to her. She frowns and asks.

"Grandpa? Are you sick?" A smile creep on his bearded face, but it seems to take a great effort for him to do so.

"I am… but don't worry, I'm going to get better… real soon." He pauses, taking a few shallow breaths then said. "Now come closer. There's something I want to give you." Chance nods. She walks slowly until she's right next to him. She places her hand next to his. Her grandpa skeletal hand lifts slightly, revealing a sealed envelope before it drops. Chance instinctively held the hand. Her eyes widen when she felt how cold her grandpa's skin was when he began to wheeze.

"My sweet flower, My little Chance. There will come a day when you feel crush by the burden of modern life, and your spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. Only then will you be ready for this gift." His hand began to tremble as she picks the envelope up with her free hand. She turns it, the purple wax that seals it glistens. His breathing is now farther apart, using what little strength he had left he squeeze her hand.

"Promise me you won't open it till then." He croaked. She looks at him; tears are now starting to make their selves known.

"I Promise Grandpa." She nods. Her grandpa relaxes into an easy smile. His eyes droop down to a close.

"Good… Now, let Grandpa rest." He exhales. His breathing grows shallower and shallower. Until finally, his chest fallen still and his hand slips out of hers.

"grandpa?" Chance called. No response. She moves closer to her grandpa's shoulders and shook it.

"Grandpa?" Nothing. She drops the letter, using both hands to shake her grandpa's stiffening body. Tears are now flowing in an endless stream, blinding her further.

"Grandpa wake up! Mom, Dad, someone help him!" Her step mother gentle hands struggle to tear the crying Chance from her grandpa's body. But she refuses to go as she continues to shake her grandpa. Not wanting to believe that he is gone. Her desperate cries echo through the room. "Grandpa, Grandpa!"


	2. Change

16 years later…

Chance let out a sigh, trying her best to ignore her body screaming for some form of movement. She flicks her eyes up. Partly to give herself some form of break from staring at the screen, partly to remind herself of the ever present security camera watching over her. If there's one thing Joja prides itself of, is the diligence of their workers. If the eyes behind the cameras of every cubical sees something, the worker will get a pay dock. That constant threat of their barely minimum wage becoming even smaller is enough to keep everyone in line. In the end she settles with pushing her glasses back to her face, and continues typing.

This is not where she expected to end up in life. Trapped in a cubical, surrounded by gray with no color in sight. Joja's motto 'life's better with Joja' is plastered everywhere she turns. Her fingers mechanically hitting the keyboard to the barely functioning computer. Number by number, code by code, she works to complete today's assignment her own keystrokes in sync with everyone in this section.

The last line of coding was entered just as the digital clock on the computer hits 7:30. A pop up appears on her screen.

 _Assignment for Chance Jones completed. Day complete, please report to registry to sign out for the day. And remember, smile, you're with Joja."_

Chance got up and takes a moment to stretch before leaving her cubical. She walks through the maze of cubicles. her back turned away from Joja in big letters painted on the wall. The light above 'rest' is dim while work is flashing green. She keeps her head low, not wanting to draw attention of the two overseers as she makes her way toward the elevator.

She sighs, trying to remember when this place didn't belong to Joja, when this place was filled with life. It seemed so long ago when building was home to Nova. The journalism company that was famed for seeking out the truth, writing articles that got publish around the world. It was a dream job for every writer and blogger out there, and somehow when she graduates a year early from college they asked her to join them.

After she got it though it was all downhill from there.

Not even six months after she got hired Joja managed to buy out the company, something about them 'finding' the legal papers to it. Most of the writers had an out. They made enough contacts to find employment elsewhere. The few that didn't was hired by Joja and reassigned to different departments. She counts the familiar faces of those who got reassigned with her to the coding department as she walks by.

Jeremy, a smile as big as the ridicules cow boy hat on his head. Pill bottles scattered on his desk. He beams to her as she scurries past, high on whatever combination of drugs he's on. "Later chance. later Chance, later Chance, Chance, Chance." She flinches as he chants her name, and looks to the ground to avoid looking in the empty cubical. A red 'terminated' sign nailed in the desk where Sheryl used reside.

 _I hope she just managed to find another job._ She thought sadly as she past the shared cubical. A lady types away, her once bright eyes glaze over. Behind her Todd is staring at his screen saver of a sunset. Dana, the person got hired the same time as her, is sitting in her chair with her eyes closed. The only indication that's still alive is the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The elevator dings. She ducks in barely noticing the only other person in with her is a man in a typical suit and tie. Late twenties, his hair cut short and neat. He swipes on his phone. She glances to him her and gulps. Turning her head toward the floor number.

 _Oh Yoba… Please don't look up…_ She prays, watching the number descending at a rapid pace to the ground floor. 45,27… her nose scrunches up, trying not to sneeze, but failed as an acute little "achoo" escapes her lips. The man beside her glance up from his phone at the sound. When he saw who it was, gave her a sly smile.

"Oh Chance. I was hoping to catch you." Her breath hitches as she heard her name called. She didn't look at him.

"You were sir?' she said timidly.

"You can skip the formalities with me Chance." He got closer a little closer, close enough for her to smell this week's cheap cologne.

"Anyway, some positions just opened higher up the ladder and I can recommend someone for the position. I was considering you."

"How… considerate of you, sir." She said quietly.

"I was wondering if you would like to discuss it over some coffee." Silence. The man frowns and he steps back. "oh come on Chance, I know what I did, but at least give me a chance to…" The doors of the elevator hiss open.

"Excuse me sir, but this is my stop." She stutters out as she flees out, she hands the person up front her badge. The man calling after her. "Let me know if you change your mind!"

Cold winter wind whips at her hair when she steps outside. Playing with the few strands of her long golden hair that managed to escape her ponytail. Chance bundles even more into her coat, then walks absently mindedly the few blocks to her apartment. She blends perfectly into the crowd, and managed to walk past the gang that always hang outside without them noticing. She couldn't help but to scrunch her nose as she saw them eat and drink Joja products from the mart across the street.

Chance unlocks the door to her apartment and slips inside. She locks the door behind her. Sliding down the wall she was leaning against in the hallway. Her head rest against her knees, tears falling freely as she sat there in the dark. Chance can't remember how many times she'd done this within the past two years. Her work

A dark form brushes against her leg, mewing constancy. She lifts up her hand, and scratches the cat's head, a small smile found its way to her lips.

"Thanks Xena, you always know how to make me feel better." The kitten continues to purr, leaning against her hand. She got up, feeling a little better and flip the light switch.

The walls and furniture were a lifeless grey, just like everything in Joja. However, unlike her work she tries to keep this small space as clean as possible. A few posters of comic book superheroes and fantasy paintings gave some indication of the residence interest.

She moves toward the desk, Xena following her like a shadow. Everyone who work for Joja as long as she has had something to take the edge off. Most turned to drugs or alcohol, this was her form of escape. Chance slowly brush her hand along the black tower before pushing the power button. Listening to the soft hum of it turning on, the blue lights on the tower and her keyboard turn on, giving a bit of color to the gray desk. Chance move the mouse over to the chatroom icon. And click it.

 _Welcome, while in this chatroom please keep in mind the following rules._

 _Do not give any personal information._

 _Do not give out a physical description of yourself, other people, or your location. If you still wish to describe yourself, use phrases that will describe your personality._

 _When naming a location or event please refrain from using specific terms, (city or town is acceptable, however Tryda City is not. If the place and event that takes place is fictional, that's acceptable.)_

 _Any rules that the moderators deem broken will lead to temporary ban from the chatroom. Repeated offenses will lead to permanent suspension from the chatroom. The third rule will be lifted for 24 hours on September 2_ _nd_ _and May 17_ _th_

 _Proceed?_

Chance rolls her eyes as the rules pop up. She doesn't like this set up, but it's one of the few chatrooms that'll allow her to escape any mention of Joja. She clicks the proceed button and log in.

 _PhoenixRising212 joined the chat room._

 _VoidLord999: Like clockwork._

 _Cimichangas111: Hey Phoenix, how's work?_

 _PhoenixRising212: Oh you know, losing a bigger piece of my soul every day. So usual._

 _Cimichangas111: Bummer, and still no job offers?_

 _PhoenixRising212:_ _No sadly. it seems that the need of the written word of the world's woes is lost to the past._

 _VoidLord999: Tough break._

 _Chimichangas111: Yea, most of the news articles are digital anyway._

 _PhoenixRising212: Or at very least it's difficult to find something that pays a regular basis… anyway let's not talk about RL right now. were you two debating on anything before I popped in?_

 _Cimichangas111: Not really, I just got in myself a few minutes ago._

 _VoidLord999:_ _Well, I was thinking of who would win in a fight while I was finishing something for a client today. Ancalagon the black or Deathwing. Figure I wait until you show up before I brought it up._ Chance felt a smile dance on her lips as she pushes her glasses back up her nose. This is her second passion in life. Her fingers return to their place, already typing her response.

 _Cimichangas111: That could be interesting, what are the conditions?_

 _PhoenixRising212: Well if it's a straight up fight Ancalagon might stand a chance, but almost every dragon in the Warcraft universe can use magic in some form Deathwing will win hands down. Especially if he got his claws on the demon soul._

 _VoidLord999: Exactly, so it had to be a straight up fight. No magic, no demon soul._

 _PhoenixRising212: I said might. However, keep in mind Deathwing still have the power that the titans gave him as an Aspect. In addition, the adamantium plates that holds him together also serves as a second from of armor. Not to mention that his blood is pure magma itself so if Ancalagon manage to bite or claw through his hide that's going to be one nasty burn._

 _VoidLord999: No need to show off… -_-_

 _PhoenixRising212: What can I say, it's what I live for. ;)_

 _Chimichangas111: Now hold up. Not to rain on your parade Phoenix, but we don't exactly know enough about the dragons of middle earth to come to any conclusions about their capabilities. Plus, last I check dragon scale is the hardest natural substance in that world, outside of mythril that is._

 _VoidLord999: I'm going with Phoenix on this, even with the similar armor, Ancalagon's underbelly scales are softer than the rest._

 _Chimichangas111: The same can be said for the plates that's holding Deathwing together._

Xena meows, tearing Chance away from the debate. She blinks, and watch the kitten paws at a drawer in her desk, mewing expectantly.

"I guess it's time for your night time snack huh." She let out a chuckle. Not looking away from Xena as she began to prance, watching her hand. she opens the top drawer, and reached in, expecting to feel the bag of cat treats she kept stashed there.

However, instead of smooth plastic, her fingers brushed along a wax sealed envelope.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Chance's head snap down to the drawer The cat treats that she was reaching for was pushed to the back, leaving the envelope left in the open. Her hand trembles as she picks it up, and turns it in her hand. The wax has long lost its sheen, the envelope grown yellow with age.

" _There will come a day when you feel crush by the burden of modern life, and your spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. Only then will you be ready for this gift."_ Her grandpa's last words whispers in her mind. She looks around her apartment. Fragments of what she once was scattered across the gray space in neat little corners. Things that was handled often now just sit there, collecting dust.

"I guess I can't be crushed any more than this." Chance whispers. She takes the envelope with both hands, and breaks the wax seal. In the back of her mind she could have she heard faint chirping encouraging her on. But she chose to suppress that thought as she slips the paper out of the envelope and unfolds it. A letter wrapped around another slip of folded paper. She places the second paper on the desk. And began to read.

 _Dear chance,_

 _If you're reading this, then you're in dire need of a change._

 _The same happened to me, long ago. I lost sight of what mattered most in life… Real connections with other people and nature._

Chance couldn't help but to laugh a little at the last line. Her grandpa probably wrote this before the internet was in full swing. Although if He was still alive, she doubts he would call any connections she made through it over the years 'real'. She chases the idea out of her mind, and continue reading.

 _So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

 _I've enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy. a little sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of city life. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life._

 _This is my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck._

 _Love, grandpa._

 _P.S if Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me will ya?_

She blinks, finding that tears had once again found its way to her eyes. She wipes the tears away, rereading the letter for a second time, and for a third. Not believing it, she opens the second letter. Xena jumps on the desk, and sniffs the new paper in her hand. Sure enough, her grandpa didn't lie. Jones farm's deed is in her very hand. Chance could barely remember the stories Grandpa told of it, much less the time she visited it when she was young.

She thought that she would be doomed to this pit that life had thrown her in. To continue to fall in this downward spiral until there's nothing left of her. But from beyond the grave, her Grandpa had given her the chance she escape it. She minimized the chatroom and did a search. Pictures of beautiful sunsets over twin peaks, a forest by the sea. Then she types up the direction and frowns at the distance. Seeing that it was on the other side of the country.

 _Chimichangas111: Alright… fine, Deathwing would win._

 _VoidLord999: Glad to see you've accepted defeat._

 _Chimichangas111: Hey, did phoenix logged out?_

 _VoidLord999: I don't think so. I didn't see any notifications. Maybe They're just AFK._

Chance places the deed next to her. Her fingers dance on the keys as her excitement grows.

 _PhoenixRising212: Guys, I think I 've found my solution! I have a way out!_

 _Chimichangas111: Whoa slow down, what are you talking about?_

 _VoidLord999:?_

 _PhoenixRising212: I mean I have a way out of my job, I can finally get out of here!_

 _Chimichangas111: That's great!_

 _VoidLord999 What is it exactly?_

 _PhoenixRising212: Well it turns out that a close relative of mine had left a large chunk of land in my name when he died. It's in a small town, quite a distance away from where I'm at. But at the moment I don't think it matters._

 _Chimichangas111: Wow, That's some news. Glad to hear it._

 _VoidLord999: Whoa, whoa, I'm trying to escape my small town, and you actually want to go to one? Why would you want to do something like that?_

 _Chimichangas111: Aw come one Void. It can't be that bad._

 _VoidLord999: It's boring, there's no privacy, and chances are it's going to be as inbred as ****._

 _PhoenixRising212: Well then Void, if you really feel that way, I'm more than willing to switch with ya._

 _VoidLord999: ugh… I don't have the funds._

 _PhoenixRising212: Lol. Neither do I. Most likely, I'm going to have to sell most of my stuff just to get there._

 _Chimicangas111: Oh man, I think I'll die if I gave all of my geekdom up._

 _PheonixRising212: It must be done; I can't stand living like this anymore. Besides, ever scene that 'rumor' about my work started, people who used to work there aren't getting hired anywhere else. This could be my only chance._

 _VoidLord999: well, I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind on this._

 _PheonixRising212: Nope. I've made up my mind. I need to take this opportunity while I still have some sense of self left._

Chance pause, trying to figure out the funds. The apartment is Company owned. So she doesn't have to worry about any renting agreement. She looks to the bookshelves and the closet, then rest her hand on the side of her commuter. She built this computer from scratch, choosing all the components for it. Even though she built it during the last cycle it still runs like a dream with all the latest titles. And the massive comic book and graphic novel collection she had since high school. she's taken such good care of them, even got a few rare ones in there. She felt as if she's being ripped apart at the mere thought of giving up.

However, at least she'll be able to settle with the lost. The only good thing that came out of being force into the coding department of Joja is that Chance is able to understand the basics of it. So if she really wanted to keep the story, she could probably write a program that will allow her to digitize her collection for her own personal use. And she still had that Chromebook stash somewhere from that time when she frequents the local cafés. So maybe she doesn't have to get a laptop.

Xena Mews in front of her. She scratches the kitten behind the ears.

"I'm not going to leave you behind silly. As long as you don't jump out of the truck's window I'm sure will be fine."

She cringes as the sound of sirens wail outside the walls of her apartment. The light of the city that never sleeps shines through the one window as if it was sunlight.

 _PheonixRising212: And besides…._

"I could use the change."


	3. Is never meant to be easy

It had only taken Chance two weeks to get her affairs in order. All of her comics and her computer got sold the day after she made up her mind. Most of them sold for quite a bit, so at least she has a little bit of cushion if things go badly on the farm. Her friends that used to work for NOVA with her threw her a party the day before Chance was about to set off, much to her distain.

Now, Chance is tugging along the open country road, a fresh blanket of snow coats the ground. The city that gave her so much hardship is hundreds of miles behind her, while the farm that was left in her name just a day's drive. her phone clipped on the dash board of the truck. Her one duffle bag on the floor in the passenger's side. Xena is sitting on the cushion seat beside her, paws up on the window watching the world go by. Chance eyes glance at her phone.

"hmm, we're pretty close to a city." She hums. Xena mews in response.

"yea, I'm getting tired of the cd too. With luck we're in range of something good." She pushes the button, and the cd music stop. The radio crackles as it flips to the clearest broadcast.

"...and now at the top of the hour, here's the Welwick with your daily reading…" A chill creep down Chance's spine as she flicks the station back to the cd. "Nope." Xena looks at the hand and mews again.

"I'm sorry Xena, but it's just… disturbing how that lady works. I mean, everything she said in the past managed to come…" The sudden sound of sputtering stops her, the truck's movement jerks.

"oh no. come on baby don't do this to me now…" She pleads as eases to the side of the road. She turns the truck off, races to the front of the truck. The hood pops, a plumb of black smoke erupt in her face, causing her to stumbled back coughing. She walks back the cabin, and gets back in. her hand already dialing a phone number.

* * *

"well miss looks like your entire engine failed." The mechanic steps out of the shop rubbing oil off his hands. The sounds of the city buzz outside. Chance looked to Xena in her arms, her hand mechanically running along the kitten's back. Trying to keep both herself and the sleepy cat calm. The long tow ride that brought them here was not something either of them planed on or enjoyed.

"I don't understand… I had it checked before I left." She whispers. The mechanic walks over to the desk. Picking up an order form.

"Well, judging from what I saw it seems you were using low grade replacement parts issued by a second hand dealer. Normally this wouldn't cause that much of a problem, but with an older engine such as yours I'm surprised it managed to last this long."

"well… I didn't really drive it much until recently." Chance said, she shakes her head, and looks up to the mechanic. "So any idea on the cost, or how long this is going to take?"

"Let's see… from what I've saw from a quick look you're looking about… a month's wait and about 2,000 dollars after the insurance." Chance eyes widen.

"You can't be serious." She stutters.

"Sorry lady, but very few manufactures make the parts for your vehicle anymore. It's going to take a while to track it down. And who knows what other problems I could find." The mechanic looks up from the paper. "I suggest you find a place to stay if I were you."

"I got a step brother in town, maybe he'll stick up with us for tonight." She sighs, the mechanic grunts, filing the paper away.

"Anyway, Ms. Jones, I got to get back to work. I'll call you when you can pick it up." Then he disappears back into the garage. Chance sighs. She drops into the chair next to her duffle bag. Xena starts purring as she moves to scratch behind the black cat's ear." I guess we can count ourselves lucky that we managed to break down here than anywhere else huh girl."

She reaches into her bag with her free hand, feeling around until she pulls out a tablet. Xena falls asleep under her gentle touch as she began reading. Her thumb swiping to the next page every so often.

"Must be some book." Chance jolts up at the sudden voice, Xena thrown off. She looks up, seeing a muscular young adult towering above her with his arms cross. His coal colored hair falls just below his ears. The man grey eyes shine as he shakes his head chuckling.

"Man, you haven't been that easily startled since we were kids." Chance smiles, shoving the tablet back into her bag.

"A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other." She stands up, keeping her gaze to the ground she moves to grab her duffle bag. Xena sniffs at the newcomer's boots. The kitten tilts her head before she began to circle him, rubbing her back against him.

"I'll say, who's your little friend?" The man asks, picking the kitten up.

"Xena." She grunts as she huffs the duffle bag over her shoulder. Xena struggles to turn to see the man's face, mewing as he adjusts her to look at her.

"Ah, what pretty blue eyes you have. Almost the same shade as your master there." He said, causing the Xena to mew in response. "Well… let's get going, I left the car running." Chance nods. And the two walked out of the mechanic's shop to a rust covered car. A car that Chance was certain was younger than the beat up appearance suggests as she place the duffle bag into the trunk.

The majority of the ride was sent in silence, Chance playing with the ends of her pony tail, glancing down at the golden strands fading into a bright blue tip. Xena once again asleep in her lap, her step brother's eyes kept on the road. Finally, she was the one who broke the silence just as they walked up to the apartment, Xena in one arm, her duffle bag in the other. "I'm Sorry about dropping in like this Charles."

"Yea well, when I said that you should drop by and visit some time, this wasn't what I had in mind." Charles snorts as he puts the key into the door.

His eyes flick to Chance, watching her play with her pony tail.

"I see you started dying your hair again." Charles stated.

"Well, that's because I like it like this." She said plainly. He pushes open the door open and allow her in. "Make yourself at home." Charles makes his way toward the kitchen. Talking as he walks.

"Sorry about the mess, Roommate left for his girlfriends and didn't even bother to clean up."

Chance look around. "It's not that bad… At least It looks like someone lives here." She said. She throws the few articles of clothes off the couch, and sit on it with her duffle bag. Xena jumps from her arm and curls up on the arm beside her. Charles returns minutes later, and handed her a mug. "It's not that fancy tea you drink but at least it's warm" she takes a sniff the warm sent of cocoa fills her nose, tiny marshmallows bob in the liquid.

"Not from Joja I hope." She says as she takes a sip.

"Nope, I don't care how friendly their prices are to a college budget, their products suck." Charles said, taking a sip of his own mug.

"So, what brings you all the way over here? Taking a vacation or something?" He asks.

"you can say that." She responds timidly. She takes another sip then turns to her step-brother. A smile creeping over her face. "I may have quit my job a few days ago." She chimed. Charles choke on his cocoa.

"alright... I know you hated working for Joja, but it couldn't have been that…" She glances at him with a stern look. "Alright it was bad." He corrected himself.

"It wasn't bad, it was worse." She said, her hand slowly rubs her arm. She shuttered at even the memory of the place.

"I'm sure." He replied, then he places his free hand on his head. "Oh woes, the sun never shone again while I worked there. It was an endless twilight with no color or laughter in sight..." He said dramatically.

Chance rolled her eyes. "Really?" Charles laugh.

"That's what you made it sound like that one time I asked you about it. Although I think that may have been the alcohol talking." She elbows him lightly. Charles rubs the spot," So, any idea how long you're going to be sticking around?" he asked. Chance sighs.

"I don't know… the Mechanic said that it will be a month at least before my truck will be fixed. But I'm really certain that I want to wait that long. I might just get a bus ticket and come back when It's finish." She sips her cocoa. "I wonder if that fortune teller predicted this, her show was on the air as I was coming in town."

"Well, she did say that I should prepare for a familiar but unexpected face today."

"wait… you watch that show?" she groans. Xena lift her head at the sound, but quickly return to her quiet snooze.

"Is nice to get a head's up of what's coming, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but a lady that can see the future..." She shutters.

"this coming from someone who loves fantasy worlds where such powers are common."

"Fantasy and reality is two different things; the concept is fine but when it's an actual thing... It's unsettling." Charles shrugs,

"Well you can think of this as firsthand experience to reference then." he got up, reaching for Chance's empty cup. Anyway... I need to get started on that report due next week." He groans.

"I take it college isn't to your liking."

"Just the 'work' part. I don't get it. You made it look so easy." He sighs, as places the mugs in the sink. Chance couldn't help but to chuckle at the childish poster her step brother suddenly took up. "Not really, it just always seems that way." She got up, and walk to the door leading to the balcony.

"I think I need to give Mr. Lewis a call and inform him of this turn of events." Charles tilt his head. An eyebrow cocked. "Don't you have a report to get to?" she child him. Charles grumbles. Saying under his breath along the lines of 'you're not my mother' and 'I'm too old to be treated like this.' before he goes to his room. She heard the faint, but hypnotizing sound of a computer booting up before she steps out onto the balcony.

She shivers, and pulls out the phone. Her fingers quickly punching the number. It rings a few times, before a slightly accented man picked up. The sound of construction nearly drowned the voice out.

"Hello?"

"Um. hi this is Chance Jones, I called you a couple of weeks ago about a property left in my name?" she said, barely managing to keep her voice loud and clear.

"Yes I remember, you said you should be arriving… Tomorrow correct?" he asks, she heard a ting of nervousness in Lewis voice.

"Actually I think I'll be a few days late. Ran into some car trouble." She said. Lewis pull away talking loudly over the noise. A second later. He returned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Although to be fair I was meaning to call you back. We found a few problems with the house on the property that needed to be..." a heavy crash is followed by a muffle curse sounded before HE finished." corrected." She frowns.

"Is this something I should worry about?"

"Not at all, well... maybe a little, it'll be better if we go over it in person."

Another crash, a little umm escaped from her mouth. The voice on the phone quickly try to reassure her. "don't worry, the problems will be remedied before you arrive." She pinched her nose below her glasses, fighting an urge to sigh. And said. "Ok, until then Mr. Lewis"

"See you In a few days." And the phone hangs up. She let out a groan, and leans against the balcony, thinking that this transition couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this…" Charles said. He sat next to Chance on the bench. The bus Station they're waiting at a quiet as a ghost town. Chance smiled nervously.

"Neither can I, but here we are."

"I said that I'll be fine with you staying with me until your truck is fix didn't I." He pushed. Chance just shook her head.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here for a month, I'll lose my mind. I nearly did just the past few days thinking about the place." Xena mews in agreement, and Chance scratches her head. Gears hiss as the approaching bus slows into a halt before them.

The doors screech open, the bus driver said in a rough voice. "Those traveling to the southern coast hop on. Any who bought a ticket for Fusion City, this is your stop." Chance, stood up, adjusts her duffle bag and puts Xena underneath her arm. "Well looks like this is it." Charles looking toward her.

"Alright, I hope you're planning on coming back for your truck when it's done. I don't need two hunks of junk filling the parking space."

Chance smirk. "Even broken it still better then yours. Besides it could be useful hauling the crops to the market later own." She gave him a half hug. And said. "I'll call you when I get there."

She then turns to the bus stop. Her ticket at the ready when the bus driver holds up his hand.

" Sorry mam, but no pets are allowed." Chance eyes widen. Clutching to Xena a little tighter.

"But the Lady who sold the ticket never spoke about a no pet policy."

"yea, well There's one here. You either leave it here, or get off my bus." Xena hiss, causing the man to jump up a little from up his seat. Chance look down to Xena, not sure what to do when she heard Charles sighed and walk behind her.

"all right. I'll watch over her. I don't want this to be a permeant thing." Chance whimpers, bringing the Black kitten close to her one last time, before handing her off to her awaiting step brother's arms. She scratches Xena's head, listening to her meow sadly.

"I promise to come back real soon ok?" She whispers.

The Bus driver groans. "Come on Lady hurry it up!" Charles nods.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other again before you know it. Now get going before he starts driving off." Chance nods, wiping her tears way. She climbs the steps onto the bus, and sat down in the first available seat. The doors close, and in a speed that's almost illegal, the bus moves out. Xena and Charles watches the bus real lights grow smaller and smaller in the darkness.

"Bet ya a tuna sandwich that that farm of hers is totally trashed." Charles said once the bus is out of sight. Xena bites one of the fingers that was holding her. Purring in satisfaction when Charles yelps in response.

* * *

 **And that's how the main character arrives with no truck, and no pet. Honestly I was considering letting her keep the truck and Xena, but where's the fun in that? Besides i want to keep it as close to the game as possible, while adding my own creative flare to it just to keep things a little interesting.**

 **:** **Haley is a geek in the closet? Hmm it could be possible, we don't know what exactly she has behind that door now do we? As for a Fem or a multiple Partner relationship. I prefer to keep the relationships to a one on one person basis. Since I don't really have that much talent juggling that many relationships at once. The F/F however, is entirely up to Chance herself.**

 **Animeseris: It could very well be Sebastian, or it could be another Geek that lives in a small town, the internet is a big place after all. ;)**

 **As always, feel free to leave a Review. Until next time.**


	4. Cabin in the woods

_It's quiet morning, Chance lean against the railing on the porch of the farm house. A warm cup of tea in her hands. Rows upon rows of crops as far as she could see from the porch. a small island of grass among the crops ripples. Xena pouncing in and out happily, following the sounds of chirping within. Her features fall into an easy grin. Then the sky above darken, bolts of lightning streak across the sky casting the world into a grey tint. the motto 'smile you're with Joja." Chants with each thunder clap._

 _Chance looks up to the sky. The world seems to turn into a picture of numbers. Lines of commands stream from beyond the mountain. "Xena get inside." She turns toward the farmhouse. the earth shakes violently beneath her, causing her to tumble. She grabs the railing, trying to steady herself as the land behind her, her land buckles, collapsing into itself. Xena cries echoes as the cat falls in her attempts to run toward chance. there was not time to absorb the lost before she too is swallowed by the growing abys._

The world shook again. And this time she felt a small pain on her head. She shot up, the world coming into focus when she opens her eyes. She's still on the bus. Empty with the exception of her and the bus driver.

"Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that coffee." She hisses rubbing the side of her head. Afternoon sun making the crystalized forest glitter as they passed by. She would have assumed that being this close to coast, especially on the southern side of the country, would make the forest a little less temperate, but that's just her. She got comfortable, leaning back in the slightly padded seats. Eyes taking in the site just on the other side of the glass. the words she's been anxious to hear the entire trip was shouted.

"Now arriving in Pelican town." Chance blinks, snapping herself out now seeing a small break in the landscape. The only indication of a bust stop was the slightly rusted sign on the edge or a dirt path. the bus slowed to a stop in front of the sign. "This is it." She whispers grabbing her duffle bag, careful not to hit anyone as she makes her way to the front. Step, step closer to the ground, but it's in that last one she hesitates. Her feet hovering above the snow. Doubt began to creep into her mind.

"come on lady we don't got all day!" the bus driver yells behind her. She takes in a breath to calm her nerves. And took that last step off the bus. The bus rush off once she takes a few more steps away. Chance couldn't help but to close her eyes. Taking in the fresh air, enjoying this moment in solitude.

"Hello, you must be Chance." Chance's body tensed up at the sudden voice, maybe she wasn't alone as she assumed she is. Her eyes open to see a woman in her early forties standing in front of her.

Like Chances own, the woman's bright red hair is pulled back into a high pony tail. There's worry lines around her grey, almost carrying periwinkle tint, eyes. But overall she doesn't give off any bad vibes. The women extend a hand.

"I'm Robin, The Local carpenter. Major Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you to your new home." Robin flash her a warm smile. Chance took the hand and gave it a weak shake before letting it go.

"hello." She said. Robin puts her hand back into her leather coat. And nods down the dirt road. "The farm's right over here, follow me." They follow the path, thick enough driven down.

"May I ask where Lewis is?" Chance asks as she follows Robin down the path. They hang left. Going deeper in. The forest held back by a simple hardwood fence that lines the road.

"He's at the farm right now, tidying things up for your arrival. "Chance looks around.

"Speaking of… Any idea where it is." She asks.

"We're on it, that there is the border for this farm. "Robin laughs. She points to where the fence widen sharply behind them, then points ahead to where she now sees the faint outline of a rundown building just yards away. "And that's the farm house."

Chance's jaw drops. Her head swirls in all directions, trees, rocks, and fallen branches as far as she could see. Robin look to her, a hand placed on her hip.

"What's the matter?"

"I- I thought I inherited farm land, not a cabin in the woods." She stutters.

"Sure it's a bit overgrown, but there's some really good soil underneath this mess."

"A bit? "

Robin smile falters.

"Got me there, but this simply what happens when things go unattended for close to 20 years." Robin pats chance on the back, but pulls the hand away when she felt the girl flinch at her touch.

"Anyway, you got a little time. With a little dedication you'll have it all cleared in no time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Chance mumbles under her breath.

"And here you are, your new home!" Robin lead her to the building. And her heart sank even further. there were holes in the porch, dents in the wooden paneling on the side of the house. a small cubby on the side of the house stacked high with wood. The more she looks, she found that an entire side of the house along with the ruby red orange roof, is brand new.

The door screeches as the door opens. A man steps out, readjusting his hat as he steps out on the porch. "Ah, you finally arrived." He beams. his grey mustache turns upwards as he jumps down from the porch. an impressive feat giving a man his age.

"So you're Mr. Lewis." Chance reasoned.

"Right you are, I was starting to worry you weren't going to come. Everyone has been asking for you know?"

"Really?" He nods.

"It's not everyday someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!"

"So much in disappearing here." Chance thought. Lewis turns back toward the cottage.

"Well, like Robin may have told you, this is your grandfathers house. It's a good home, very… 'rustic.'" Robin let out a chuckle.

"that's one way to put it. Crusty might be a little more apt though."

"Rude!" Lewis shouts. Robin continues to laugh. "Don't listen to her Chance, She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."

Robin huffs.

"Well I think she may want it. I was barely able to save what still stands." Chance sighs, and steps in between the two. _Man these two fight like an old married couple._ she tilts her head. Taking note of what's new and what's not.

" Dare I ask what didn't make it?"

"Well the majority of the kitchen is gone, there was no saving that. There was also a second floor, that's gone too." She points out each finger. Chance heart sinks more and more as the list goes on.

"Not to mention the electricity and plumbing needed to be reworked. The person who design this did a crap job."

"I think she gets the idea Robin." Lewis looks at Chance. still smiling, "Anyway, you must be tired from that long journey, you should get some rest."

"good bye Mr. Lewis. Robin." She nods.

"oh, sometime this week you should explore the town, introduce yourself. I'm sure the townsfolk will appreciate that. And if you have anything you'll like to sell, just place it in that box." He points to a very large box hidden by the trees against the fence. "I'll come by in the night to collect it."

"Will do."

Chance watched the two go back down the path before she heads inside. Everything coming crashing down on her as she looks at her new home. Everything true to Robin's word. There was no kitchen, there was a sink, and a little pot hanging from the lit fireplace, but that's about it. She walks past a small table to the ancient television set. And starts flipping the channel.

"Very basic cable." She notes. Then walks to the bed in the corner. She drops her duffle bag. Then falls back onto it. It creaks as it gives in, but other than that it was very comfortable. It seems every negative thought about this situation swirls around in her brain. No Xena, No Truck. The house is reduced to a shack. The land is in disrepair. No kitchen. She shakes her head.

"no, stop that." she scorns herself. She looks to the duffle bag. "maybe someone's online. Talking to someone does have a way to make me feel better." She pulls out the Tablet, then let out a groan.

No Wi-Fi… yep she defiantly just hit rock bottom.


End file.
